secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Regarding MediaWiki:Pagetitle deletion Hello, I've noticed you deleted MediaWiki:Pagetitle to restore the Wikia default. Even though I understand this decision, I must say it is legally not good for this wiki. The wiki has been renamed everywhere from Second Life Wiki to Second Life Wikia to distinguish it from the official Second Life Wiki, at http://wiki.secondlife.com. Since I cannot directly rename the wiki, I have put an "alias" that is Second Life Wikia wherever necessary. As of such, the MediaWiki:Pagetitle page was created with the same but with " - Second Life Wikia" at the end, to note the wiki is named Second Life Wikia and not Second Life Wiki. I request you to revert the change or to ask the Wikia staff members who are capable of doing so, to rename the wiki to the above "more legal" name. Thank you for your assistance, «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 00:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I just took care of it... I changed the pagetitle so that it says "Second Life Wikia" again. The big change is really just meant for the main page -- the new version of the pagetitle says "Second Life Wikia" on the main page, instead of "Main Page - Second Life Wikia". This is really helpful for getting a good rank on Google for the phrase "second life". I'm sorry for the confusion! Thanks for telling me, and let me know if there's anything else I can do for you in the future. -- Danny (talk) 00:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, I know you didn't ask, but here's some unsolicited advice... If I were you, I wouldn't put up that sitenotice. Vandals love it when they get noticed -- they're in it for the attention. If they read that you've shut off anon edits because of their vandalism, it'll make them happy, and they may be more likely to come back and try to rattle your cage even more. ::In general, the guideline about vandals is: Block, Revert, Forget. If you try to talk to them, or warn people about them, or even mention them anywhere on the site -- it feeds them and encourages them. I think that sitenotice is really tasty vandal food. So my suggestion is: Take the sitenotice down and don't mention the vandals again. They feed off drama -- and if you take the drama away, then they get bored and leave. -- Danny (talk) 00:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for remaking the page in "Second Life edition". I've also taken down the announcement, as you've suggested. Looking at it once more and hearing your opinion about it made me realize it too, but I will still keep the blog post which used to be linked in the announcement, to let my subscribers (partially SL Wikia users) know of this sudden change in permissions. Also, I've left it to allow user feedback, as I know some people do not appreciate sites which force account creation. :::I did not know the default code does what you've put on this wiki. It truly is a better statement rather than "Main Page - ". Thanks again, '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 00:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That's great; I think that's a really good solution. It's cool to have that info on your blog -- you're right, people will want to know what's up. Let me know if you need anything else! -- Danny (talk) 00:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC)